Firelings at Heart
by StormingIsraphel
Summary: ok in this story, a human is in the middle of a session of his favorite game while listening to the episodes of MLP;FiM season one and he is suddenly sucked into equestria as a dragon. Warning: Self Insert, also contains lots of night time, not sure if anyone cares for that though, rated T for language and other things. also Cynder will be appearing.


Chapter one: What in Oblivion is that?!

A/n: unnessicary quotage, extra points for those who can guess it

I awoke at sundown as usual, smiling, I turned on my TV, my DVD for my little pony season one came on. I was listening to the show as I turned on my second TV (yes I have two, got a problem?) and began playing my favorite game of all time. Ledged of spyro, dawn of the dragons.

I heard a gasp from the TV and a zipping sound recognizing it as the hyperactive pink mare I laughed silently, I then wished I could be a dragon, but at the same time an equestrian citizen and a good friend to all of them.

Including my favorite character, a purple unicorn with a dark blue mane and tail, that held two streaks, one of a reddish color and one of pink, her cutie mark being a red six pointed star surrounded by five four pointed white stars (correct me if the number of the smallers is incorrect)

I heard her voice and smiled pretty brightly, I heard my brother slam his door for some reason, shrugging I went down stairs and got a drink, returning I saw both my TV's fritzing out. "Da 'ell? That never happened before." I tapped one of my TV's. The second I did everything went black.

I woke up groaning, my voice sounded deeper, I spotted some water and looked at my reflection, I froze, I was a solid midnight black dragon, my spines were silver and had membranes of a ghastly white, my wings had black membrane and in my chest scales was a deep engraving of a crescent moon that glowed like glowstone.

Looking up I saw the moon and smiled to myself. Ever since I was born I had been in love with the night, my parents had to do my private lessons at night, since I was never seen awake during the day. But if I was it was very rare.

I decided to look around so remembering how it was done in game, I spread my wings and with a mighty flap I soared skywards, hovering I saw a small town with a blue bear approaching, boast busters episode events to be exact.

I took off in that direction, letting out a roar the bear looked my way and then I saw fear in its eyes instantly, it turned to run then I heard a scream. "DRAGON!" when I turned I saw a crème yellow Pegasus fleeing, I landed and blended to the shadows as I saw cynder do in game.

When one of her friends I recognized as rainbow dash, coolest Pegasus in the show, anyways. She looked around and I got closer still blent in. "why were you screaming, there isn't a dragon around here." She said.

"Oh how wrong you are." I said, appearing, she turned around and froze, I had forgot to mention, my eyes were a dark blue like princess Luna's mane was. "Scared… don't worry, I am not gonna hurt anyone." I said.

She then looked and saw the crescent moon on my chest. "Why would a dragon have that mark?" she asked. "Hell I don't know… dragon migrations tomorrow anyways, however, do you know where I can find a purple unicorn around here?" I asked

"Um right behind you." I jumped and turned invisible instantly, they looked around in alarm, and I reappeared as if I rose from the path right beneath twilight, startling the crap out of her. "Twilight, did you see that mark on his chest?" dash asked her

"If you're wondering, this mark." I said when she turned and saw it she froze, practically in horror. "That symbol… it means night owl, right." I thought for a second. "Might, ask Princess Luna, she'll know." I said, looking around I spotted a cockatrice, licking my lips I took off after the unsuspecting creature, having it dead the second I reached it I fed, much to the horror of the ponies watching.

"Didn't expect it to taste like that… first time eating meat in… forever. All I've done is lived off sweets to stay awake at night." I said, they all looked at me, and then I heard something, ducking as a pink blurr shot overhead.

"What in oblivion was that?!" I asked. "That was pinkie pie, if you're having a party we need to know your name" twilight said as pinkie popped up startling me into nearly blasting her with shadow fire. "Don't do that… don't want to roast ya" I said.

"What is your name anyways?" she asked. "It used to be Adam but given my new form, please just call me… midnight blaze" I said, looking up at the moon, seeing it was getting lower. "Well, im off to rest gotta save energy for tomorrow night." I said.

I took off into the air once more and just decided to have a leisurely flight around. This place was WAY bigger than the show. I smiled lightly, landing on a large cloud I looked out over the town I would most likely be visiting a lot, I smiled to myself and then I lied my head down on a cloud I fluffed up and fell asleep.

End

A/N: Ooookay… not my first HiE but this one was a former human if you want to count it, but it IS my first one with a dragon as the main character, also expect quotes and if there is a language you don't understand, its draconic, so if you can't figure a line out look up draconic translator on Google, anyways… peace out, also don't worry, I will get my other stories updated soon when im not having frequent plot assaults


End file.
